User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/My Thoughts About The July 2nd Balance Changes
Supercell released a Balance Update a few days ago and turns out they nerfed the Rascals, Mortar, Mega Minion, and Goblins. They also buffed the Bomber and Fire Spirits while giving the Witch an interesting rework. Supercell will make a balance update every month from now on. Rascal Boy Health -5.3% (from 1600, to 1515) Almost all the cards in the game will kill the Rascal Boy one shot faster now. This may seem Small-Medium to some, depending on the troop, but turns out it kinda is, though this will balance the Rascal Boy, which I personally like like. Rascal Girl First attack 0.6 slower Rascal Girls needed this. They can easily start dishing out damage, but this will slow them down. This won't affect anything too much, but it might hurt her a little as she will no longer get that extra shot off. Mortar Damage 3.5 / Health -4% I never had a problem with Mortar, and whenever I vs a Mortar user, it's usuallly a free win! I always said it's the worst common in the game. The Damage nerf won't affect interactions too much, as the Mortar will still kill one shot the cards that have lower health then Archers, similar to the Log. At TS, this is -8 damage. The Mortar also got a -4% hitpoint nerf. At TS, this is -53 hitpoints. Similar to Rascal Boy's nerf, a lot of units will be able destroy the Mortar one shot faster. This is huge, as Mortar can be countered much more easily now! Oh my, the Witch change... Health +17% / Spawn Speed 7 sec to 5 sec / Attack Speed 0.7 sec to 1 sec It's been two years since Clash Royale came to be, and during this time, the Witch has been buffed SIX times!!!! This is the result if you combine all the buffs: +36% Damage buff / Health +5% / +10% Splash radius......... This is just wow. Now, instead of buffing her, Supercell decided to rework her. They decreased her attack speed by 0.3 seconds (-42% DPS). To confront this nerf, she will spawns her children faster, from 7 seconds, to 5 seconds (Reminds me of the Night Witch). She will swarm the arena with Skeletons if kept alive, which makes her strong behind pushes. On top of that, her splash attack wrecks swarm troops, though her attack speed is slower now, interactions still result in the swarms getting killed. This is a huge rework, but it's were not done yet. Guess what... '''HER HEALTH GOT INCREASED BY 17%!!! THIS MEANS THAT SHE WILL NOW SURVIVE FIREBALL + LOG!!! SHE IS NO LONGER A FIREBALLIE, SHE IS NOW A SPLANK!!! '''This seems OP, but Lightning still kills her. However, the Witch will survive a -1 Lightning (Example: Level 4 Witch will survive Level 3 Lightning). Fire Spirits Damage +5% A lot of people use Wizard, Zap, and/or Log, which made Fire Spirits mediocre. With this +5% damage buff, all three of them will do 534 damage instead of 507. The Fire Spirits will now take out Flying Machine. But keep in mind that their damage isn't Fireball damage. The Furnace will also be a little more annoying. As you now, the one Fire Spirit will always get to your Tower if ignored. Due to the +5% damage buff, this is an extra 27 damage per wave. The Furnace will spawn 10 Fire Spirits in it's 50 second life time, which is a total of 6 waves due to it spawning 1 more wave literally 0.5 seconds before the Furnace gets destroyed. This means that the Furnace will do 162 extra damage to your Tower if you ignore the Furnace completely. Bomber Range Increased 4.5 tiles to 5 tiles Just like Mortar, I had zero problems with the Bomber, and personally find a little overrated (6/10). The Bomber will now have the range of a Witch. He will most likely not get killed by splash attackers when placed directly behind a tank, and will start attacking, saving the tank from damage and the Bomber itself fromd death. But then again, I usually kill a Bomber before it starts dishing out damage by my range troops or spells. Mega Minion Attack Speed Reduced (1.5 sec to 1.6) The Mega Minion was one of the strongest cards when release, and got multiple nerfs. '''FOR SOME REASON, '''it's getting another nerf. Attack Speed is yet again getting reduced by 0.1 seconds (-7% DPS). Interactions won't change too much. Extra Goblins: Health -1% (Minion Interaction Fix) At Level 9 and 13, Minions took 3 hits too kill a Goblin instead of 2. It's now fixed. Giant Snowball and Royal Hogs: Added to Clan War Pool The Giant Snowball and Royal Hogs are now in Clan Wars. Other then that, this is it. The first balance change of many to come! Category:Blog posts